powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Teamwork Overcomes All
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Teamwork Overcomes All is the first video release of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Plot Leo Corbett always wants to be like his big brother Mike, who works for the space station known as "Terra Venture" and exploring Space. One day, people are being allowed to get on the station with passports in which Leo didn't have, and eventually secretly went on board on the ship to the station and once getting to the station, he is already recognized as a stole-away, and as he run away from the guards, he dresses himself as a solider for the Station and was discovered by the other soldiers to go on their next mission, and among these soldiers are Mike and his two close friends Kai and Kendrix. Soon arriving on the Moon where he battles some Galaxy soldiers known as Stingwingers, Leo is then discovered by Mike, Kai, and Kendrix but then are met by a beautiful girl named Maya, who is a native from a near-by planet called Mirinoi, which was being under by a general of the Galaxy most powerful Conqueror, Scorpius, and she just escapes. Both Kendrix and Mike decide to come and help, so did Leo, but Mike being disappointed of Leo's trouble, demands Kai to take him back to Terra Venture as their Military's ship leaves, to faced the consequences, but the rebellious Leo didn't want to do so and as Mike and Kendrix follows Maya into a portal to her world, he escaped Kai's custody and went in as it closes, leaving Kai behind. As Kai came back to Terra Venture, he decides to go to the Astro Megaship, the former base for the Space Rangers and is now a Museum on the station, there Kai convinces the Mechanic, Damon, to take him to Mirinoi in which he does so. Meanwhile, on Mirinoi, Mike, Kendrix, and Maya then realize of Leo's presence on the planet and soon the human trio learns from the alien Maya that there these swords on the planet called "Sabers" in which her people were doing a ceremony for until the invasion occurs, she also said who ever pull out the sabers, are the chosen ones. The four have finally arrived at the scene, and started combating the Stingwingers, and were met-up by Kai and Damon during the action. At one point, Mike, Kendrix, Kai, Damon, and Maya all pull out the sabers, and are intermediately the "Chosen Ones", but soon the General started to turn everyone into Stone, as the six intermediately takes off, with Maya being in concern of her people more. Soon an earthquake occurs, and Mike got stuck in a Abyss, Leo tries to hold his hand but Mike couldn't reached, instead, he gives Leo the sword, telling him to take his place instead, as he purposely falls into the abyss. Soon the now five would then meet-up the Swingwingers once more, but soon realizes their swords are Morphers and quickly became the new "Galaxy Rangers", and fight off the Footsoldiers and left the planet. The five Rangers promises to try what it take to stop Scorpius and his empire, especially Leo in promise of his brother of trying to be the best Red Ranger he would've been. Episodes on Video In the video, the film featured the following episodes as segments that recently appeared while they were broadcast back in Febuary 1999. These 3 episodes (which were re-edited into a single, feature-length episode) included: #Quasar Quest (#1 & 2) #Race to the Rescue (#3) Cast of Characters *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger *Archie Kao as Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger *Cerina Vincent as Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Tom Wyner as Furio (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Grant as Jera *Wendee Lee/Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Julie Maddalena as DECA *Bob Papenbrook as Radster *Kirk Thornton as Brunt See Also *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender *Power Rangers in 3D Category:Home Media Category:Lost Galaxy